What A Day
by iHannah
Summary: I got suspended. Worst day of my life... Met a cute guy in detention... best part of the day. fun Niley : One-shot.


**Reposting cause I forgot to edit… silly little me, I know.**

I nodded, half paying attention. My mother's voice was so nagging and just plain old annoying. Every now and then I'd mumble something, but she didn't notice. My attention was on the laptop in front of me. Café World. That was a game on FaceBook. Two ingredients needed to be added in order for the dish to start cooking. It seemed as though I was the unluckiest person in the world as my mother went on and on and on. Truth be told, I got the long lecture because I called my 9-year-old brother Chris a liar. WTF? Seriously?

Then, as if to make matters worse, my mother went on about my suspension, which was TOTALLY not my fault. My school's so strict which is really stupid.

Last Wednesday I was walking down the hallway with my second hour teacher in a 'single file line'. WTF? We're in 8th grade. Weren't those supposed to be left in kindergarten? Elementary? Something? Anyways, Mrs.--I mean Ms. Who would marry her? Ms. Rogers saw me walking and told me to take my medium sized, rainbow-colored hoop earrings off. Prior to this, she'd told me to take them off when I walked into the building, and I did… I just put them back on after the exposition in the cafeteria. I sighed, taking them off while walking over the small desk she pushed around. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention Ms. Rogers was the detention teacher.

I set them on the cart. "Why are you taking my earrings?" I questioned. My attitude had gone through the roof in the matter of seconds and I was in no mood for a fat, sit on my ass all day thing taking my earrings. They had important significance. My best friend, Sonny, bought them for me.

After receiving no answer, I asked again. She looked at me as thought written on my forehead was 'STUPID'.

"Because I can. Now get on back to class!" She snapped back at me in that man-voice I knew all too well. Let's just say I wasn't exactly unknown to the detention room. Last year, I went at least once a month. That MAY not seem like a lot, but trust me, it was.

I studied her face before replying, resulting into a well-blown argument. The assistant principal, Ms. Wilson broke it up.

"I want my earrings!" I yelled, not really knowing which of the uh… females (At least, that's what I _think_ they are. Who _really_ knows?) I was talking to.

"Hold up, young lady. Put the attitude in check and get to class." Ms. Wilson said to me in her know-it-all voice. For Pete's sake, who the HELL did she think she was? Swinging her EXTENSIONS around as if they were her real hair. Pft, please, ain't nobody fooled.

"Whatever. I'm getting my earrings." I promised before turning around and heading to my class. I heard the two females? Yeah, females, talking for a bit, although I was too far to hear. Suddenly I heard Ms. Rogers call my name. I slowly turned around, placing my hand on my hip. "What?"

"You're suspended. Come get your paperwork." was her reply.

Oh shit. Double oh shit. Triple oh shit. My mom's gonna kill me. I doubt my mom's going to buy me the new Beyonce CD one she heard about this. My facial expression quickly changed as I slowly trudged to Ms. Roger's office. Walking in, I was surprised that it was barely full. Then again, it WAS only 2nd hour. I took a seat next to the door. If there was a fire, I sure as hell wasn't going to die in the detention room. That would just be the icing on the worst day ever. Like, seriously, I'm stupid. Really stupid. Not only am I not getting the CD I've been obsessing over the past few months, I doubt my cell phone's getting turned on anytime soon.

My dad had my AT&T Pantech turned off like 2 weeks ago. Reason? Beats me. I sighed, examining the room. Ms. Rogers hadn't come yet. She'd stopped by the Dean of Students' office to 'discuss school related issues.' We all know she was probably, more than likely, giving Mr. Williams becky. LOL, I have a naughty mind. Except for the guy who's face was turned toward the wall, it was empty. Empty = Quiet. I looked up at the analog clock nailed to the wall and sighed. "Why the hell is time going by so slow?" I asked myself

"Cause you're in detention." replied an unknown voice. I quickly looked around, making sure I wasn't hallucinating. The detention room could do that to you.

"Wh-Who was that?"

A chuckle. "There's only two of us in here." replied the voice. Standing up, he walked over and took the seat next to me. I did a quick gl--ok, let me stop lying. I did a once ov--ok, I'm still lying. I gazed at the guy for what seemed like eternity, admiring his brown curls, perfect features, and killer smile. Yeah, smile. Who smiles in the detention room?

"Hey!" I said, trying to spark conversation. Ms. Rogers was gone, and who knew when she'd be coming back?

"Hey." He shot back. One syllable guy, huh? "What are you in for?"

"Earrings." I say nonchalantly.

"O wow. That's…really deep." He said, chuckling.

"Tell me about it." I said, playfully rolling my eyes and running my fingers through my long brown hair. "You?" I asked. After asking, numerous reason began to run through my brain. Had he gotten caught shooting dice in the boys bathroom? Kissing in the hallway? Wearing a hat in the building?"

"Ah." he laughed. "I told Mr. Stinger to kiss my ass."

I gasped. "Mr. Stinger? Are you serious?" I laughed. Loud. Hard. I laughed. In detention. For the first time. Oh, joy!

"Hey!" he play yelled. "He had it coming. Giving me a C.."

"Oh." I reply, stifling a laugh. "I see." Awkward silence. You always see these in movies but never thought they'd happen to you. And it's not a 'mom awkward silence' but 'being with a hot guy' awkward silence. Gradually, I examined mystery guy a little further. We'd been granted a free-dress day since our basketball team won their championship game two days ago. He was wearing a plaid button down, skinny jeans, and black and white chucks. Simple, yet impressive.

"What grade are you in?" He asks me, out of the blue.

"8th."

"Wow… I'd of never guessed that."

I giggled. I DID have the body of someone older… but then again I don't remember him even turning to look at me once I'd entered the room. "Why not?" I question.

Before mystery guy could respond, Ms. Rogers walked in with her cart. "Nuh-uh. This ain't gone work. Trouble and trouble sitting next together?" She chuckled. "Separate." she said, bring out her seriousness. Bitch. Bitch! I looked at mystery guy, catching him staring at me. Our eyes met and for a split second. We had a moment before Ms. Rogers opened her big-fat mouth again. "Nick, move." she barked.

Hmmm… Nick. What a sexy name.

Hesitantly, Nick stood up and returned to his seat. I looked over at Ms. Rogers who'd planted herself in her big, fat chair.

After a few moments of silence, she called me up to her desk, and handed me a paper.

"Here you go." she said, smiling at me. "Enjoy your suspension, and I'll see you in 3 days."

Bitch. Bitch! I narrow my eyes at her before walking out of her office. I noticed Nick turned around in his seat and watched me walk out.

_What a day…_


End file.
